A machining device of this kind can be provided with a circulatory blasting device or with a one-way blasting device to blast the workpiece. With a circulatory blasting device the used blasting medium is re-supplied for multiple use to the blasting nozzle. With a one-way blasting device the blasting medium is only used once. In both cases, and for the reasons mentioned above, in particular when having a one-way blasting device, it is therefore often necessary to refill the existing blasting medium container with blasting medium. This loading is intended to occur in a ready and quick manner so that the machining device is unavailable for use as little as possible.
In known machining devices with one-way blasting devices the blasting medium container is located in the rear part of the housing. Owing to this accessibility from the rear, not only is the access to the blasting medium container itself made difficult, but the space necessary for the machining device is also hereby increased as a relatively large space must be reserved behind it for loading purposes.